


Just A Tune Up

by dandeliondun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Country Accent, Daddy Kink, Dom Josh, Exhibitionism, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE RIMMING OKAY, It's hot, Josh has a country accent, Josh is 21 and Tyler is 18, M/M, Mechanic Josh, Rimming, Sub Tyler, also pretty lowkey, it's lowkey though, it's not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliondun/pseuds/dandeliondun
Summary: "There is one way y'could pay me—if you're up for it.""O-okay? What is it?""Let me eat ya' out."





	Just A Tune Up

* * *

 

"Ma, the car's still making that weird noise when it's running! Have you taken it to the mechanic yet?" Tyler yelled to his mother from the bottom of the steps. There was the sound of movement upstairs before Kelly was yelling down a response.

"I've got quite a lot of cleaning around the house to do, dear. Can you be a doll and drop off the car yourself?"

Tyler let out a quiet groan, but his mother tutted, "I heard that!" The brunette sighed and grabbed the car keys from the bowl next to the door, yelling back up, "I'll be back soon!" though he had no intention of rushing home.

He hopped in the beat-up minivan and started it with a cringe when the engine made a horrific screeching sound. He grumbled irritably all the way to the mechanic's shop. This is  _definitely_ what Tyler wanted to spend his spring break doing: running errands, helping with chores, and tidying the house for " _spring cleaning._ "

He pulled the car into the shop and the breaks squealed in agony, making him flinch at the shrill sound. Their car really  _did_ need to be looked at.

He turned off the engine and grabbed the keys from the ignition, hopping out the door and leaving it open in case he had to move the vehicle further up.

The shop looked empty besides a beaten up looking pickup in the middle and piles of tools scattered around. There was a junky looking register to his right and behind it was a wall of different... car parts? He didn't know. Tyler wasn't really mechanic material if one couldn't tell already.

Tyler cautiously walked further inside the makeshift garage, watching his footing to make sure he didn't ruin his favorite vans by stepping in one of the many oil puddles on the concrete floor.

"H-hello?" he called out softly, squeaking when he heard movement from under the lone, rusty pickup. He suddenly noticed that a pair of legs stuck out from underneath, covered in oil stained, loose-fitting jeans.

He looked at them in confusion. Suddenly, two broad arms popped out from underneath the belly of the car and gripped onto the trim. Then out rolled a sculpted abdomen, then bare chest, then neck, then head, then—oh, dear, Tyler's mouth went dry.

The man let out a slight groan as he hauled himself off of what looked to be a longboard. He pulled a stained towel out from his back pocket and wiped off the grime on his hands before stuffing it back into its original place.

Now  _this_  man was  _definitely_ mechanic material.

"What can I do for ya'?" he asked, ruffling out his sweaty hair and throwing Tyler a grin. "Just a tune up?"

Tyler dropped the keys.

This man had the body of a fucking Greek  _God_. His shoulders were wide and freckled, while his hips were sharp. Tyler wondered if he had freckles on other places; there were a few speckled along his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose from sun exposure as well.

His hair was matted with sweat, but it that sexy ' _I'm all hot and sweaty from working out, and I'm also really ripped_ ' way. His eyes were dark, dark brown and almond shaped, and his lips looked soft while the stubble splattered across his jaw looked like it would scratch and tickle Tyler's face in the  _best_  way. There was sweat beading along his temple, and Tyler wanted to  _lick him_.

Woah, there, that got a little weird.

Well, Tyler wanted to trace the line of his abs and bite at the flesh of his pectorals. Tyler also wanted to have this man's delicious biceps curl around his waist whilst he gets mercilessly fucked into a mattress, but he didn't go there.

Tyler didn't think he was breathing properly—or at all. He prayed to  _God_ that his mouth was currently shut because if it wasn't he would surely be dripping drool all over the floor.

"I-I-I just...," he stumbled over his words like an idiot, doing everything in his power not to let his gaze pass where the stranger's jeans were low-slung on his hips. Tyler's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, catching sight of the v-line the man in front of him was equipped with. 

He quirked an eyebrow at Tyler before realizing the boy's predicament, his lips curling into a devilish smirk.

Tyler regained enough of his sanity to spit out a sentence that was less a sentence and more a long string of words strung together.

"Th-the car is, uh... making noises... uh, breaks are w-worn down... y-yeah."

Josh nodded along, wiping his hands once again, on his jeans this time. "I'll see what I can do, pretty boy."

Tyler swallowed a groan.

The man walked toward him, making Tyler stumble back slightly before realizing the car was behind him. He turned around to start the car again before remembering he literally dropped the keys when he caught sight of the man sculpted by the  _Gods_  (or maybe he was a God? Tyler was still switching between the two). He bent over to pick them up, and the stranger smirked, subtly brushing his hand against Tyler's ass when he walked past.

The boy shot upright with a squeak, flushing bright red, but the mechanic pretended not to notice while he continued past Tyler and to the minivan.

"Name's Josh. How's about y'tell me yours, 'less y'want me t'keep callin' ya'  _pretty boy_."

Tyler's gut churned at the tone of his voice, noticing the thick country accent.

"T-T-Tyler. My name's—" he took a shaky breath. "Tyler."

"Well,  _T-T-Tyler_ , y'mind throwin' me ya' keys? can't figure out what's wrong if th'engine ain't on."

Tyler flushed a bright red, fumbling with the keys before tossing them to Josh who caught them in a single hand. The older grinned a shark tooth grin and hopped in the driver's seat, starting the car.

Both flinched at the scream admitted from the engine, Josh humming in thought. He jumped out of the car and made his way to the front, popping the hood.

"Ah, see, here's your problem..."

Josh was speaking, but Tyler wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying; he was too focused on eye-fucking the attractive man now working on the vehicle.

Droll pooled inside of the brunette's mouth when he noticed the countless freckles dotting the man's back (so there  _were_ more freckles to discover.) The waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs peeked out from the belt line of his blue jeans when he bent over the car.

"Looks like... so if y'could... be great."

The boy only picked up bits and pieces of Josh's words, too busy admiring the way his jeans hugged his ass when he was bent over.

" _Pretty boy?_ "

Tyler blinked, snapping out of his trance to see Josh looking at him over his shoulder, a dark smirk on his face.

"W-wha—?"

"I  _said_ , 'If y'could grab m'toolbox for me that'd be great,' but clearly y'were too busy staring at m'ass t'hear."

Tyler squeaked red bleeding into his neck and face, all the way up to the tips of his ears. The mechanic just laughed, grinning when Tyler stumbled over to the truck Josh had been working on when he walked in, bending over to grab the red toolbox next to his longboard.

Josh not so modestly let his eyes roam once again, the tight black skinny jeans cupping Tyler's fleshy ass perfectly. He leaned back against the grill of the minivan while Tyler nervously tripped over his own feet with the toolbox in his hands. Josh stood up straight, brushing his hand against Tyler's while he leaned towards the brunette's ear, his breath making the hair on the back of Tyler's neck stand up.

"Thanks,  _pretty boy_ ," Josh breathed, smirking when a shiver rolled up Tyler's spine, the boy's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"And, by th'way. You've got quite an ass'a your own."

 

* * *

 

"There! all fixed up," Josh grunted, closing the hood of the car and wiping his brow. He patted the car gently and turned to Tyler with a smile.

Tyler nodded, not trusting himself to look at Josh, who was still bare-chested and now covered in sweat. "Wh-what do I owe you?"

Josh let out a hearty laugh, his pearly whites gleaming. "Free'a charge, pretty boy," he said, licking his lips.

Tyler's eyes widened. "O-oh, no! I have to pay you something; I'd feel awful if I didn't. If you don't want payment now, I could just get my ma to pay you later or something."

"This y'momma's car?"

"Y-yeah. She sent me to get it fixed because she's cleaning the house all day. She goes kinda crazy about spring cleaning."

Josh hummed in thought, still leaning against the minivan. He suddenly was struck with a brilliant idea, lips curling devilishly.

"How old'r ya', pretty boy?"

"Uh, e-eighteen? Why? How old are you?"

"Twen'y one. Listen, there is one way y'could pay me—if you're up for it."

Tyler wasn't sure what Josh was implying, but the tone of his voice made him shudder.

"O-okay? What is it?"

Josh took a predatory step toward the boy, now pinning him to the car with his gleaming eyes.

"Let me eat ya' out."

Tyler sputtered, blushing scarlet. He looked at Josh in a way that asked, "Are you kidding?" but the mechanic held his ground.

"Y-you mean you... you want t-to—"

"I want t'stick m'tongue up your ass, yes. Best payment y'could give me."

Tyler moaned, the thought of Josh's sinful tongue inside him, making his knees buckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," Josh growled, catching Tyler's bubblegum lips with his own. His hips pinned Tyler's to the car, and the boy whined into Josh's mouth. The mechanic's hands slipped down the brunette's waist, dipping into the back pockets of his black skinny jeans and cupping his ass harshly, making Tyler grind against his thigh.

"F-fuck," Tyler whimpered, baring his neck to Josh who kissed down his jaw and breathed in his scent. Tyler smelled like cherry blossoms and honey, and Josh groaned at the smell.

Yanking Tyler's shirt up, Josh bunched the material in one hand while he bent over to bite at one of the boy's nipples, lapping at it with his rough tongue. Tyler let out a choked sound, squeezing his eyes shut when Josh switched to his other nipple.

Pushing Tyler backward, the boy landed with a  _thunk_  against the hood of the car. Josh pulled Tyler's shirt up and over his head, throwing it further up on the car until it hit the windshield.

Josh traced one of Tyler's nipples in each thumb, rubbing them in gentle circles. "Can't wait t'have ya'  _screamin'_  m'name, pretty boy," he hummed, his eyes gleaming when goosebump rose on Tyler's skin.

Josh nosed at the boy's jugular, hands working to unbutton the jeans hugging his sinful curves. Tyler's breath hitched when the mechanic yanked down his jeans, blushing furiously when he remembered what underwear he had put on this morning.

" _Fuck_ , that's hot," Josh groaned, drinking in the sight of Tyler in the white, lace panties shaping his ass gorgeously. The intricate pattern of frill left nothing to the imagination; the head of Tyler's cock peeked from the waistband, already half-hard. Josh practically growled, making Tyler whimper pathetically, precome oozing from his tip. Josh held Tyler's hip with one hand while the other traced a finger up the brunette's length. Tyler cried out when Josh roughly smeared his thumb over his slit and sucked off the fluid from his finger. The man's eyes looked almost black with lust.

He looked like he wanted to devour Tyler, and Tyler was ready to let him.

The boy whined, getting impatient and pressing his burning face into Josh's neck. "Please...," he whispered. Josh let out a breathy laugh, sucking at Tyler's collarbone, murmuring, "Not gonna say no t'that."

He pulled away just to spin Tyler around and bend him over the hood of the car, the boy's eyes widening.

"Gonna eat ya' out while you're bent over y'momma's car," Josh purred, making Tyler whine high in his throat.

Josh licked his lips at the sight of Tyler's ass in the thin panties. He pulled at the waistband, letting them slip between his cheeks and push against his entrance. Josh rubbed the soft fabric against his sensitive hole, and Tyler squealed, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan when he found he enjoyed it far too much.

"Hmm, y'like when I rub your hole raw like that, pretty boy?"

Tyler whimpered, nodding against the hood of the car. Josh grinned wickedly, pulling the underwear further in between the boy's cheeks and continuing his torture. With his other hand, he gripped Tyler's left ass cheek and spread the boy more while simultaneously stretching the lace further, rubbing him raw. Tyler moaned

By the time Josh was finally pulling the panties past the swell of the brunette's ass, his hole was red and puckered, Tyler hiccuping with whimpers and spreading his legs.

Josh skated his hands down Tyler's sides, admiring his back dimples while he made his way to his knees.

" _God_ , y'have such a nice ass," the mechanic breathed, cupping the globes of flesh in his hands and pulling them apart. He blew experimentally on Tyler's abused hole watching it flutter while the brunette clenched and unclenched with desperate whimpers, his hot face pressed against the hood of the car.

Josh chuckled darkly, kneading the boy's ass with his callous hands. He leaned forward until his nose touched the small of Tyler's back before he dragged it lower, the tip of his nose skimming Tyler's skin while he inhaled deeply.

Without warning, he pressed his tongue against Tyler's raw hole, licking a flat stripe upwards and humming contently. The brunette cried out, his back arching into the car, and his cock rubbing against the cold metal of the grill.

Josh smirked, content with the reaction, before diving in, lapping needily at the boy's entrance. Tyler sobbed out, his thighs trembling while he pressed his forehead against the car's hood and squeezed his eyes shut.

Josh's tongue expertly swirled around the ring of muscle, suckling on the tender skin while Tyler keened, back bowing beautifully. The brunette's flushed face contorted with pleasure, tears gathering at his waterline when Josh began to push his tongue inside. His body felt like it was on fire; every stroke of Josh's sharp tongue felt like heaven. His breathy whimpers sounded pathetic, but all he could focus on we're the licking and sucking and kissing on his hole.

Tyler's hands scrabbled to find purchase on something—anything. With widened eyes he realized that the garage door  _was still open_ , meaning that any old passerby would  _hear him._

He would be lying if he said that didn't make his gut lurch with arousal, his cock twitching against the hood of the car.

Tyler's jaw suddenly went slack, eyes rolling back when Josh pushed in a finger alongside his tongue. His hands still flailed desperately before Josh grabbed one of his wrists—still eating him out to no end—and placed the dainty hand atop his chocolate curls. Tyler let out whiny keens, using his right hand to pull Josh deeper into his ass while he used his left to silence his moans, biting the back of his hand.

_Slap!_

Tyler's body jolted forward, a moan slipping from behind his hand and his eyelashes fluttering when Josh spanked his ass, eyes glinting as it jiggled.

"I wanna hear ya', pretty boy; wanna hear y'moan for me," Josh commanded, pulling out to speak before continuing his assault on the boy's ass.

Tyler's cock was leaking all over the hood of the car, smearing precome everywhere whilst he sobbed out, fisting Josh's curls with his right hand.

"Oh,  _oh,_ fuck, J-Josh! O-oh,  _daddy!_ " Tyler squealed when Josh nudged his prostate with his finger. Josh groaned at the name, becoming more aggressive, and he prodded mercilessly at the young boy's prostate.

"Daddy found your prostate, hmm, pretty boy?" Josh smirked, teasing at the boy's prostate while he hummed against the tight ring of Tyler's asshole, his tongue creating vibrations throughout his body. The brunette rocked back into Josh's finger and tongue with a choked sob, the mechanic happy to oblige.

Tyler cried out, his toes curling while he stood on them, reaching for the windshield wipers and trying to escape the all-too-overwhelming pleasure wracking his body.

"G-gonna come! W-wait, wait,  _p-please_ , daddy!"

Josh used his left hand to yank the boy back, burying his face in his pudgy asscheeks and slapping him hard on the ass. His finger went deeper in Tyler than before, making the boy practically scream out.

"Get back here, pretty boy. 'M not done with ya' yet."

Tyler's thighs trembled, his arms still hanging onto the windshield wipers for dear life while he shot his head back and forth, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Gonna come, daddy, n-need to come!"

"You'll come when I say so," the older growled, his grip on Tyler's hip beginning to bruise. The brunette nodded weakly, his stomach boiling and his gut coiling while he held back his orgasm.

Josh's scruff left the plump of Tyler's ass fizzling. The brunette's hips bucked, making his cock rub harshly against the cool metal of the car.

"Please,  _please_ , daddy, pl-please. Need t-to come s-s-so badly!" Tyler sobbed, tears splashing against the hood of the car while his whole body quaked.

Josh decided the brunette had been a good boy and skated a soothing hand up Tyler's back.

"Go on, pretty boy, want cha' t'come all over y'momma's car for me," he husked, suddenly pushing down on Tyler's back, making his finger stab the boy's prostate harshly.

Tyler let out a high pitch wail, shooting ribbons of come over the hood of the car and his belly. He white-knuckled the windshield wipers and cried out when Josh didn't stop. The mechanic continued fingering the boy's sensitive prostate at an unforgiving rate. Tyler squealed, pulling himself up the car more and rubbing come all over his abdomen.

"N-no more! P-p-please!"

Josh hummed, slowing the thrusts of his digit before removing it completely, rubbing Tyler's hole gently. It quivered with oversensitivity under his touch.

"Sucha pretty hole ya' have," Josh admired, giving the said hole a parting kiss before standing up, watching Tyler's whimpering figure shake and jolt, still bent over the car.

Suddenly, there was a loud  _snap_ , and they both looked up to see the windshield wiper in Tyler's hand snapped in the wrong direction. He gasped, blushing a fiery red, and he quickly let go, pushing his palms against the car hood and trying to stand up straight.

Josh suddenly whirled him around, making Tyler squeak. The boy blushed furiously, his jeans and panties still bunched around his ankles as they dangled over the ground, his chest flushed pink with embarrassment and arousal, and his bare ass sitting on the hood of the car. Josh glanced at the come splattered across the boy's stomach and cock, eyes narrowing sinfully.

He bent down and scooped up some come around the boy's navel with his snake-like tongue. Tyler shivered, squeezing his eyes shut while Josh continued licking him clean. Tyler's head fell back with a groan when the mechanic closed his lips around the head of his cock, sucking it clean before releasing with a  _pop_.

Josh adjusted the raging hard-on in his low-slung jeans and kissed Tyler hard, letting him taste himself. The boy's shaking hands gripped onto Josh's freckled shoulders, caving into his dominating kiss.

The mechanic broke the kiss with a smirk, rubbing his callous thumb along Tyler's cherry-red bottom lip. The boy blinked bashfully up at him, his honey-brown eyes shining.

"Guess I'll be seein' ya' again soon t'get that windshield wiper fixed, hmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on wattpad. @dandeliondun :)


End file.
